The invention relates to a device for guiding and limiting the travel of a sliding door element. One such device is already known that has a guide, fastened in the bottom region of a post of a guard fence, with a stop serving the purpose of travel limitation. The guide, embodied of an L-shaped steel profile, cooperates with a roller body, fastened to a cantilever, which body is secured to the sliding door element and can be introduced between the post and one leg of the steel profile A disadvantage here is that the known device comprises many parts, so that besides the relatively high production costs, major effort of assembly is also required. Furthermore, because of the half-round shape, toward the guide, of the roller body, although introducing the sliding door element between the post and the leg of the steel profile is possible, even if the sliding door element is not in an exactly aligned position because of variations in the sliding door guide, nevertheless the mechanical stress on the plastic roller body and its bearing is quite high.
The device according to the invention for guiding and limiting the travel of a sliding door element, has the advantage over the prior art that an especially secure, gentle introduction of the centering element into the receiving and stop element is made possible.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the centering element and the receiving and stop element are embodied in such a way that locking of the sliding door element is possible without additional parts.
In a further preferred embodiment, damping elements are provided, by which quiet introduction of the centering element into the receiving and stop element can be attained with simultaneous shock-absorbing action.
It is expedient, for these damping elements, to provide a through opening in a wall of a recess, in which through opening an extension can be disposed for securing the damping element in the recess.